1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera for photographing a fundus of an eye to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
For photographing a desired section of a fundus, hitherto known fundus cameras have been configured to use an operating member such as a lever to move an internal fixation target (a fixation light) into an arbitrary position for guiding a line of sight of an eye to be examined.
However, when a fixation target is to be moved in this manner, for example, for positioning a desired section of the fundus at a photographing center, during observation of the fundus, an examiner is required to manipulate a lever in response to movement of the fundus so as to bring the desired section to the photographing center. This makes it troublesome to guide a fundus to a position intended by an examiner.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide a fundus camera in which a fixation target can be moved easily to guide a desired section of a fundus to a position intended for photographing.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a fundus camera is provided with: observation means having a photographing element for picking up an image of the fundus illuminated in illumination light for observation and a monitor on which the picked-up image of the fundus is displayed; fixation target presenting means for movably presenting a fixation target in an arbitrary position, the fixation target being visually identified by the eye; designating means for designating a section of the fundus desired to be placed in a position intended for photographing on the fundus image displayed on the monitor; and control means for controlling the fixation target presenting means so as to shift a presenting position of the fixation target based on a signal indicating a designated position on the monitor.
In another aspect of the invention, the fundus camera is provided with: an observation optical system having an objective lens and a photographing element for picking up an image of the fundus illuminated in illumination light for observation, the photographing element being placed on an opposite side of the eye with respect to the objective lens; a fixation target presenting unit configured to be capable of shifting a presenting position of a fixation target to be presented to the eye; a monitor on which the picked-up image of the fundus is displayed, wherein designation of a position on its screen is permitted; and a control part which controls the fixation target presenting unit so as to shift the presenting position of the fixation target based on a signal indicating a designated position on the screen of the monitor.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following description, are obvious from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.